


Enredados en el Amor

by LadyPando18



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPando18/pseuds/LadyPando18
Summary: No hay resumen, es solo nopor a lo pendejo hahahha!!+18añosStony.los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo los pongo hacer cochinadas.
Relationships: Iron Man & Captain America, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Se despertó con el sonido de un estruendo, seguramente había sido Tony, tenía ya al menos 4 días que salía de su taller sólo para comer y regresaba allí. Nunca pensó que iba a extrañar al genio en las juntas de los vengadores.

Dejo de divagar cuando escucho un llamado de auxilio proveniente del taller. Iba ir a ver en que problema se había metido Iron Man de nuevo.  
  
***********

Fue una tontería, un pequeño descuido o quizás el hecho de no haber dormido al menos en tres días o eran cuatros? Ya no recordaba en que día estaba. Sólo recuerda que estaba por terminar de hacer las conexiones para su nuevo invento, la verdad nada importante, una simple cápsula de sanación.

Quizás se durmió un poco y ahora estaba en un enredo literal, era poco más de medianoche y el circuito causado dejo su taller en oscuridad, esperaba que alguien lo sacara de allí... Entre las mil maneras de morir para Anthony Stark, no quería que este fuera su final. Se estaba riendo de su propia muerte cuando escucho los paso de alguien y volvió a pedir ayuda.

\- Tony? Que sucede? - Escucho la voz del Cap y supo instantáneamente que todo estaría bien.

\- Hola CapiPaleta. He he tuve un pequeño problema con mi invento, estoy bien solo... Enredado - Le informo a Steve, mientras sin poder evitar reír.

\- No es gracioso Stark, deberías descansar más o estos accidentes no dejaran de ocurrir. Iré por una linterna. - Dijo.

Ahora si la había regado, cómo es que siendo un genio siempre Steve Rogers se las ingeniaba para encontrarlo en sus peores momento dejándolo como un tonto.

Pensaba eso hasta que vio la luz de la linterna de Steve.

\- Ahora si que te enredaste bien Stark - Le dijo mientras pasaba sus piernas por encima de Tony y buscaba desenredar lo más complejo para él.

Y todo hubiese sido sencillo, si el resplandor de la luz no hubiese descubierto que el Cap iba en unos simples Short que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y ese paquete de América no se hubiese puesto a la altura de la cara de Tony. 

Tony empezó a salivar y no podía apartar la mirada de allí, se preguntaba si estaba despierto el Capitán Jr o ese era su tamaño natural al dormido. Podía escuchar a Steve hablar... Pero no entendía que decía, podría ser un sermón? Por dios, el capitán América lo estaba regañando por ser tan descuidado y el no podía dejar de ver la silueta de su verga.

\- Tony, Tony, TONY!!! - Le llamo el Cap.

\- Si? Que pasa? - Con dificultad pudo desviar su mirada para verlo.

\- Te estoy preguntando si puedo cortar estos cables? -Le señalo- 

\- Ah, si si, lo que quieras Cap..- Guardo silencio unos segundos- Puedo preguntar algo ?

\- Uhm? Claro - Le dijo mientras terminaba de picar los cables.

\- Siempre se ve así?

\- Que cosa?

\- Tu verga. Siempre es de ese tamaño?

\- Qué? - Se sonrojo inmediatamente.

Y fue en ese preciso momento que siguió la vista de Anthony para fijarse en lo que veía, con razón había tenido al hombre fe hierro tan callado, que idiota había sido. Se volvería la burla del millonario, mejor sería seguirle el juego.

\- Por lo general siempre se encuentra en ese tamaño. A veces se pone más grande. 

\- Que delicia... Digo, yo no estoy tan grande pero sé usarla bien. - Le dice mientras le sonríe con coquetería.

Steve por un momento se pierde en la conversación, pensó se iba a burlar de él pero ahora Tony se esta comportando extraño, es como... Las chicas del pasado cuando se volvió Capitán América, espera... Stark está coqueteando con él?

\- Tony... Estás coqueteando conmigo? - Fue directo, él no era de estar con rodeos.

\- Querido.. Si no te das cuenta, lo que quiero decir es que quiero chupartela, claro... Si quieres - le dijo mientras le guiña un ojo.

termino de desenredarse las piernas, se puso de pies y se dirigió a las escalera.

\- Yo... - El Capitán no sabía que responder a esa invitación.

\- Tranquilo CapiPaleta nada es obligado, estaré en mi habitación por si te ánimas.

Ya había pasado al menos cinco minutos desde que Anthony lo invito a su habitación y solo podía pensar en algo...

\- Baaah, sólo se vive una vez - Y con eso en mente se fue a la habitación del genio.

************  
Esto era una locura, en que estaba pensando cuando decidió seguir a Stark a su habitación? Seguramente sólo pensó con ESA cabeza. Y aunque quería dar la vuelta y regresar por donde vino se vio así mismo empujando la puerta de la habitación.

\- Stark? - superviso la habitación que se encontraba en penumbra y no logro ubicarle...

\- Vaya Capitán... 6 minutos y 25 segundo fue lo que tardo en aceptar su perdición - Hablo Anthony desde su espalda - Dime Steve... Lo haz hecho antes?

\- Yo.. yo no.. Ehh! Creo que esto... Es una... - El famoso Capitán América, héroe de guerra y el hombre mas recto de todas la nación, y se encontraba vuelto todo un manojo de nervios y tartamudeando.

\- Entiendo es tu primera vez con un hombre, tranquilo vas a disfrutrarlo tanto que no querrás que me detenga. - Le dijo Tony, mientras empujaba el fuerte cuerpo a la cama. - Por ahora no digas nada Steve, solo deja que me encargue yo y disfruta.

Vio como Steve le hizo una seña de aprobación y se quedaba muy quieto. Por el momento se encontraba rígido pero él se encargaría de que de soltara y disfrutara.

Le paso una mano por encima de sus párpados para que cerrara sus ojos y prosiguió a bajarle el Short al Capitán. Nunca imaginó que ser patoso lo iba a llevar a tener a Steve en su habitación a su disposición.

Por todos los dioses griegos, romanos, celtas y nórdicos. La silueta de lo que vislumbro no era nada en comparación a verlo. 

\- Joder Steve!!

\- Lenguaje...

\- Callate Capitán bobo, con semejante arma y sin usarla? Un desperdicio. Ya esto es un deber moral.

Y es que semejante miembro se merecía los mejores placeres, tenía el largo, grosor y color perfecto. Y ahora empezaba a humedecer la punta por el roce con Tony.

\- Yo pienso que no es deber.. - El Capitán se calló al sentir la primera lamida de parte de Tony.

\- Si es un gran deber - le dijo antes de volver a engullir el miembro en su boca.

Para Steve todo era tan nuevo, la primera lamida y ya estaba en shock, sintió una corriente eléctrica ir desde sus bolas a toda su médula espinal. Nunca ni en sus más locos sueños se imaginó que fuera así.

Tony le había indicado si quería cerrar los ojos, pero no, no podía dejar de ver a Tony hacer las maravillas con su boca, era adictivo. Veía a Tony luchar para abrir su garganta y dejar entrar su verga más a fondo, quería empujar sus cadera para enterrarse más en la boca del genio pero no estaba seguro.

Sintió a Tony masajearle los testículos y el punto medio entre ellos y su ano, e instintivamente abrió sus piernas para mayor comodidad.

\- Me encanta que seas tan receptivo Steve. Espero estés aprendiendo todos los puntos... Porque cuando termines aquí quiero que me hagas todo lo que te he hecho y MÁS.

Steve no pudo evitar mirar a Tony directo a los ojos, estaban tan oscuros que su color chocolate rayaba a lo negro. Imaginarse hacerle todo ESO a Tony casi lo hizo correrse, si no fuera por que Iron Man le apretó la base de su pene.

Era una tortura hermosa tener a Tony en el medio de sus piernas de rodilla mientras le daba la mejor felación del mundo. Aunque no era un hombre de mundo podía apostar su vida a que no iba a encontrar a otra persona que lo chupara igual.

Anthony era un amante consumado, jugaba con sus pezones y le acariciaba cada rincón erógeno. Verlo solamente le provocaba tantas emociones.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se corrió en la boca de Tony, abundante, caliente y profundamente clavado en su garganta. 

Vio a Tony tragar lo más que podía para no ahogarse y se sintió poderoso, dueño de esa boquita sarcástica. Le vio ponerse de pies y como busco sus labios para bersarlo y el se dejo, le correspondió el beso húmedo a Tony. Una espina de perversión se clavo en él y quería probarse de los labios de Tony.

\- Y que tal estuve capitán? Le gusto el agradecimiento por salvarme de mi enredo? En que piensas?

\- Pienso que... Ya tengo la manera perfecta de callar esa boquita malcriada. Y que es mi turno de degustarte.

Dicho eso agarro a Iron Man y lo lanzo a la cama... Tony aún no sabía, que había despertado a una bestia dormida desde hace caso 100 años.


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba cansado, primero era el débil, flacucho e ingenuo chico que nadie tomaba en cuenta y ahora que se despierta en esta nueva "Era", con su cuerpo de Capitán América, resulta que se ha vuelto, a los ojos de los demás el inocente, el que no sabe de tecnología, el virgen puritano.

Quería que todos se quitaran esa imagen del hombre perfecto e inocente, él era muchas cosas menos eso. Odiaba haberse enterado que todos salieron de fiesta a un bar de Strippers sin el porque; según Fury, él era demasiado moral. Sobre todo odiaba la mirada de Tony Stark cada vez que hablaba de sexo, lo veía de forma soberbia, como si él fuese un niño sin conocimiento.

Sin saber que hoy sería un punto de quiebre para su persona, se encontraba en la sala del complejo, al parecer todos habían salido y sólo se encontraba Iron Man, en su taller y él. 

Ve como Tony entraba a la sala y se sentaba enfrente de él.

\- ¿Que hay anciano? - le dice viéndolo a los ojos- No has encontrado en algún canal de ancianitos?

\- ¿Por qué diablos siempre tienes que burlarte de mi Stark? Estoy cansado de que por TU culpa todo el equipo me trate como si fuera un inocente.

\- Bueno eso eres ¿no? - le sonríe.

\- No Stark, yo no soy nada de lo que la imagen pinta.

\- ¿Sí? Veamos - agarra el control remoto y cambia a su programación privada, al canal de porno- Oh mira... ¡Que hermosa programación! "A mi profesor le gusta darme por el culo"

Mira fijamente a Steve, éste se incomoda y desvía la mirada completamente rojo. No puede evitar reír ante la expresión de Steve.

\- Ves Capitán, seguro ni sabías que una verga puede meterse en el culo. 

No se dio cuenta, pero de pronto tenía al Capitán tomándolo del cuello y acercándose a su oído.

\- Anthony... El hecho de que tenga pudor, no quiere decir que no sepa de esas cosas y si aparto la vista es por vergüenza al tipo que vende un sexo anal tan pobre - le dijo en susurro.

Tony estaba completamente en shock, jamas se hubiese esperado una reacción así de parte del Capitan, siempre lo había visto como un cachorro enorme y el hecho de verlo ahora como un lobo feroz lo excitó en sobre manera. Y obvio no podía mantener la boca cerrada.

\- Y entonces... ¿Tú lo harías mejor? - le dice de manera retadora.

\- Mil veces mejor, te volverías adicto a mi verga - le respondió de la misma manera y viéndolo fijamente a los ojos chocolate.

No pudo evitar aceptar el desafío, Steve era un hombre guapo y dominante. Por lo general Tony se iba por los chicos sumisos, pero jamás se cerraba a las posibilidades.

\- Entonces... ¿Aquí? ¿En mi habitación? ¿o la tuya? - le dijo de manera coqueta, mientras le pasaba la mano por el pecho.

\- Anthony Edward Stark. Voy a cogerte en medio de la sala tan profundamente que vas a desear que jamás salga de allí, con suerte llega el equipo y descubre que no soy tan "Puro".

Y sus palabras fueron como una promesa para Tony, jamás pensó escuchar al Capitán hablar de esa manera y debe decir que es lo mas erótico que ha escuchado. Nunca pensó que imaginarse ser cogido por Steve lo pusiera tan caliente.

Para cuando se dio cuenta Steve lo tenía ya desnudo de la cintura para abajo y lo estaba poniendo en cuatro en el centro de la sala.

-Hey.. Espera.. El lubricante- intento detenerlo, no podía dejar que lo penetrara sin preparación.

\- Tranquilo Tony, deja a este anciano encargarse de todo y solo siente - le dijo mientras acariciaba una nalga.

Vio como el capitán se acomodaba tras de él y pensó que sería su fin. Aún Steve no se desnudaba pero podía vislumbrar su marcada erección.

Sólo esperaba salir vivo de esto, salió de sus divagaciones cuando sintió el primer lametazo a su ano. 

\- ¡OH POR DIOS! - fue lo único que pudo decir y sintiendo en su piel como Steve sonreía a eso.

Y eso fue solo el comienzo de todo, podía sentir a Steve pasear su lengua desde sus testículos hasta su agujero y luego forzar su lengua a penetrarlo, sintió las manos de Steve manosear su nalga y abrirlas a su antojo, sus rodillas solo querían ceder y abrirse más para el capitán. Estaba perdido en placer y aún no llegaban al final.

\- Dime Stark ¿te ha gustado la preparación a la antigua? En mis tiempos no había tanta disposición al lubricante y en la guerra debíamos.... Ingeniarnoslas. 

\- No está nada mal Capitán, nada que me sorprenda -se obligo a mentir, para no demostrar que estaba tan puesto como un adolescente al que van a desvirginar. 

\- No es lo que tu culo me dice, si pudieras mirarlo como palpita llamándome, pero tranquilo, aún no he terminado - le dijo mientras hacía que pegara su pecho al piso y dejar su culo empinado - Tu culo es perfecto Tony, si fueras mío... No habría día que no lo cogiera.

Y aunque el capitán no podía verle la cara, su manera de hablar lo hizo ponerse rojo como una amapola. No podía cree que esto estaba pasando.

Steve tomo muy en serio el prepararlo con sus dedos, ya le ardía la garganta de tanto gemir y cada vez que sentía que iba a correrse, el capitán le apretaba la base del pene alegando que sólo podía correrse con su verga.

Sus caderas y rodillas dolían por la posición y podía sentir su vientre tensarse por la excitación. Steve Rogers era todo, menos puritano. El tipo dejaba en pañales a cualquier actor porno y a cualquiera de sus parejas pasada, de hecho, no podía ni recordarlas.

\- Iba usar un condón Tony, pero te cogeré a la antigua.

El sentir hundirse lentamente la larga verga del Cap es algo que Tony Stark jamás olvidará, sus cuerpo estaban conectado de una manera sublime, el capitán Rogers tenía completa razón, era un veterano en todo.

Podía sentir los leves besos en sus espalda y los calientes susurro acerca de su culo y como se abría para recibir a Steve en cada embestida. Se encontraba delirando en placer y no quería que terminara. 

Pero nada es eterno y pudo sentir los chorros de semen en su interior y él unos segundos más atrás se corrió.

Ambos cayeron agotados y con las respiración acelerada.

\- Y... ¿Entonces? - le preguntó Steve- ¿Alguna queja?

\- Sí ¿para la próxima puedo arrodillarme en unas almohadas? - vio al rubio sonreírle.

\- ¿Próxima?

\- Sí, no esperes que sólo sea esta vez. Es completamente ilegal hacerme tocar el cielo una vez solamente.

\- Tony.... Tú me gustas, pero yo no quiero ser solo un juguete sexual para ti.

\- Creo que no me entendiste, yo no te quiero compartir y dijiste que si mi culo fuera tuyo lo cogerías a diarios y pues... Yo me quiero comer tu verga a diario.

\- Oh... Entonces ¿nosotros? - pudo ver la interrogante en sus ojos, ciertamente el capitán no era inocente, pero siempre sería un cachorro.

\- Si... Nosotros seremos pareja. Y ahora quiero que me lleves a la cama no creo poder caminar decentemente.

\- Si, señor. Aunque debería limpiar este desastre.

\- Naaaah, deja que los demás vean que el capitán es todo un macho alfa.

\- ¡TONY! - le reprendió a su reciente novio.

No pudo evitar reír, definitivamente ese era su hermoso, tierno y caliente Capitán América.

Fin

Helena~

Perdonen mis errores :$ debí ir a la escuela cuando pude UwÚ

Corrección por Ana.


End file.
